Justice League Action: Christmas on the Watchtower
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Inspired by the Christmas special of the new cartoon: After stopping the Joker crashing the Mayor's Christmas Ball, Batman heads along to another of Green Arrow's Christmas parties.


Justice League Action:

Christmas on the Watchtower

* * *

 **Credits: Christmas on the Watchtower.**

 **Written by: ScriptMaster77**

 **Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster, Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger; Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston.**

 **All Characters and Justice League Action are owned by and all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 _Gotham City, Night._

 _Christmas decorations cover the street, lighting up the quiet roads below._

 _Outside City Hall, two police officers stand guard. A poster advertises 'Christmas in Gotham: Annual Ball.' A catering van pulls up to them._

 _One officer walks up to the van._

 _As he approaches the window a hand stretches out and sprays a gas from a bottle._

 _FSSS._

Officer 1: _Kaff! Kaff!_ What the-?

 _The officer throws his head back in a fit of hysteria._

Officer 1: Ha… Ha. Ha. HA! HA! HA!

 _The officer slumps back, a wide-grin plastered on his face._

* * *

 _The Joker steps out of the van, grinning._

Joker: Ho! Ho! Ho! I guess that's one way to spread the Christmas cheer!

 _The remaining officer pulls his gun._

Officer 2: What are you doing you clown!?

 _Joker raises his hands defensively._

Joker: Now kiddo, I just came by to wish the Mayor a Merry Christmas and deliver some presents on Santa's behalf.

 _He reaches in his jacket pocket._

 _He pulls out a present, the guard lowers his gun._

Joker: See?

 _The present explodes, tying the officer up in confetti._

 _POOF!_

 _Joker looks at the officer, now lying on the floor._

Joker: Problem is that I was never too good at wrapping my presents myself! Ha!

 _He opens the back of the van, revealing several large presents with timers and fuses._

Joker: Now to start the New Year with a bang…

 _He picks up a present, grining._

Joker: … Prematurely.

* * *

 _A Batarang knocks the present out of Joker's hand._

 _SHUK._

 _The Joker looks up to see Batman standing over him on the ledge of the Hall._

Joker: Well if it isn't Mr "Bat Humbug" himself!

 _Batman jumps down in front of him._

Batman: I had a feeling you'd show up tonight.

Joker: What can I say Bats? It's a tradition. But oh well…

 _Joker throws another present at Batman._

Joker: There's always next year!

 _Batman dodges the present._

 _The present lands in front of the tied-up officer. He has an expression of terror on his face._

 _TICK TICK TICK…_

* * *

 _Batman pulls the officer away._

 _He shields the officer from a safe distance as the bomb goes off. Meanwhile Joker speeds off in his van._

 _BOOM!_

 _The Joker looks back at the explosion and confetti._

Joker: Ha ha! Sucker!

 _Joker rocks forward as the van crashes into the Batmobile. It loses a wheel._

 _Batman looks down at the van._

Batman: My gift to you this year Joker. An all-expenses trip back to Arkham.

 _Joker is now in a gurney, smiling as two police officers load him into the back of a police van._

Joker: Oh goodie! Just in time for the after party at the asylum!

 _The doors are shut on him._

Joker (through the doors): See 'ya in the New Year Batman! HA! HA! HA!

* * *

 _Batman drives along the road in the busted-up Batmobile._

Batman: Bad news about the car Alfred.

 _Via a video-link on the dashboard, Alfred is shown in the Batcave._

Alfred: I do hope that's the last crash for this year sir. After all, Gotham is always a quieter place at Christmas.

 _Batman grimaces._

Batman: Crime doesn't take a holiday Alfred.

Alfred: And neither do you apparently. Do I need to remind you about the invitation you received yet haven't responded to?

 _He looks back at the video._

Batman: Green Arrow's Christmas party? You know I'm not going.

Alfred: I do suggest you reconsider then Master Bruce. It's always nice to surround yourself with friends at Christmas.

Batman: I have you, don't I?

Alfred: And I have a botany event to attend to tonight. You'll be all by yourself in the Manor for the time being. It'll be cold too.

 _Batman looks up._

Batman: _Sigh._ Fine.

* * *

 _The Watchtower._

 _The room is decorated with Christmas trees and tinsel. Martian Manhunter, Mister Terrific and Red Tornado converse by the main computer. Meanwhile Green Lantern, Hawkman and Space Cabbie drink punch together._

 _Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, John Constantine, Jason Blood, Atom and Doctor Light are by a buffet of_ _hors d'oeurve_ _while Superman stands with Wonder Woman._

Superman: Green Arrow's outdone himself this year.

Wonder Woman: Well, after the incident at last year's party I think he wanted to get as far away from Star Labs as possible.

 _The Flash runs into the conversation as well._

Flash: It's easier to balance partying and heroics as well! Why didn't he think of this sooner!?

 _Green Arrow walks over, holding a tray of hor'derves._

Green Arrow: Can I interest anyone in some truffle macancini?

Flash: Ooh!

 _Flash eats the whole tray in a swift motion._

 _The others look at him in surprise as he covers his mouth._

Flash: _Burp!_ 'scuse me.

* * *

 _The group look at a portal that appears in the middle of the room._

 _Booster Gold and Plastic Man come out, holding some plastic bags._

Plastic Man: What's up party people!

Booster Gold: We got pizza bagels!

 _Green Arrow scowls at them._

Green Arrow: What!?

 _Booster Gold looks earnest whilst Plastic Man makes a gagging expression._

Booster Gold: Well I though Plas and I would get some real party food after we finished patrol.

Plastic Man: Yeah, I mean that stuff you normally make, yeech! It's a Christmas party not a Michelin star buffet!

 _Flash runs up to them. They smile at him._

Flash: Are there any pigs in blankets in there?

Booster Gold: You know it buddy.

 _He takes the bags._

Flash: You two are my heroes.

 _As Flash runs off with the food, Green Arrow chases after Booster Gold and Plastic Man._

Green Arrow: Seriously guys! Do you know how much time I put into planning this party! I spent-

* * *

 _Wonder Woman looks back at Superman in concern._

Wonder Woman: Should we-?

Superman: He'll be fine.

 _Cyborg and Zatanna walk up to the two._

Cyborg: Hey guys! Guess who we found skulking around!

Zatanna: You won't believe this!

 _They step aside to reveal Batman._

 _Superman and Wonder Woman are stunned._

Superman: You're right Zatanna, I don't believe it!

Wonder Woman: We started to accept you weren't coming this year Batman.

 _Batman looks at the ground._

Batman: Someone… convinced me that I should come tonight.

Wonder Woman: Alfred locked you out didn't he?

Batman: That's all I'm saying.

 _Green Arrow comes back, looking at Batman in shock._

Green Arrow: Batman's actually here!

Zatanna: Yep. The question is for how long?

 _An annoyed Batman looks at them all._

Batman: Don't get too comfortable. You have two hours then I'm heading back to Gotham.

 _Green Arrow puts his arm around Batman and smiles._

Green Arrow: Fair enough. Wait until you try some of my vegetable tempura!

* * *

 _Firestorm is on a stage singing karaoke (I Feel for You- Prince) to a crowd. In the foreground Vixen looks at Black Canary._

Firestorm: _I feel for you! I think I love you!_

Vixen: He must be doing the poor Professor's head in.

 _Zatanna and Batman are at a table, sitting back drinking ginger ale in champagne glasses. Shazam and Doctor Fate converse in the background whilst Flash and Plastic Man help themselves to the food._

Zatanna: Have you tried Martian Manhunter's banana cream-pie?

Batman: Yes. It's… creamy.

 _She laughs._

Zatanna: You really need to work on your small talk. When was the last time you caught up with your work colleges?

Batman: Alfred thinks I get by perfectly at charity balls.

 _She puts her glass down as she turns to face him._

Zatanna: That billionaire playboy routine only works when you're Bruce Wayne.

 _Zatanna notices Batman's scowl._

 _She turns back._

Zatanna: Anyway, I'm glad you came here tonight. It's better for you to be here than being at home at miserable.

 _Batman looks at her as she takes a sip of her drink._

Batman: Who says I'm miserable?

Zatanna: You could've fooled me.

 _Wonder Woman comes by with two presents._

Wonder Woman: Here are some gifts, courtesy of your Secret Santas.

 _Batman is sceptical._

Batman: The last present I got was a confetti bomb.

 _Zatanna nudges his arm._

 _Batman wearily takes the present. Zatanna does the same._

Batman: I mean… Thanks.

 _They open the presents to reveal the same discount teddy bear. They are confused._

Zatanna: Well, it's the thought that counts.

 _Batman and Wonder Woman look around the room to see that everyone else has the same bear._

Batman: That's what worries me.

* * *

 _Wonder Woman puts a reassuring hand on Batman's shoulder._

Wonder Woman: By the way, Kal's about to start his speech in a moment. You are sticking around aren't you Batman? It would mean a lot to him.

Batman: I suppose so.

 _Zatanna looks at him; he has a faint smile on his face._

 _Superman walks up to the microphone stand on stage. He pulls out some flashcards._

 _He turns to address the crowd, clearing his throat._

Superman: _Ahem._ Welcome everyone. It's been a good year fighting for truth and justice with all of you.

 _Batman, Zatanna and Wonder Woman join the rest of the League members in the crowd._

Superman: Before we break up for the holidays I'd like to say a few things. First of all…

 _Green Arrow is congratulated by Black Canary, Blue Beetle and Constantine._

Superman: A thank you to Green Arrow for putting this spectacular party together. None of the decorations or food would be possible without him.

 _Superman gestures to the back of the room as the crowd turns to laugh at Batman._

Superman: And a thank you to Batman for deciding to show up.

 _Batman scowls. Superman winks back at him._

* * *

 _Superman looks at the crowd._

Superman: But really, I'd like to thank all of you. Christmas is about getting together for a special celebration of peace. Spending time with friends and families…

 _Batman looks down at Zatanna._

Superman: Being with those we really care about and showing our gratitude for being with us.

 _The crowd applauds as Superman finishes his speech._

Superman: And I look forward to the New Year knowing that you will all be with me each step of the way.

 _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

 _Booster Gold and Plastic Man usher the crowd around them. They begin to sing Paul McCartney's Wonderful Christmastime._

Plastic Man: _The moon is right, The spirits up..._

Booster Gold: _We're here tonight, And that's enough…_

Plastic Man and Booster Gold: _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a wonderful Christmastime!_

 _The other League members join in._

Firestorm: _The party's on, The feelin's here…_

Stargirl: _That only comes, This time of year…_

Cyborg: _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime!_

All: _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime!_

 _Batman walks away as the crowd indulges in the festivity._

All: _The choir of children sing their song, Ding dong, ding dong, Ding dong, ding Ohhhh…_

* * *

 _Green Arrow is waiting for him by the door._

Green Arrow: You leaving now? The party's just about to get started.

Batman: I said I'd only be here for two hours.

Green Arrow: You did.

 _He puts his hand on Green Arrow's shoulder._

Batman: Still. It was… fun. You did a good job.

Green Arrow: Thanks.

 _Green Arrow raises his eyebrow._

Green Arrow: Any chance we'll be seeing you next year?

 _Batman smirks._

Batman: You just might.

 _Green Arrow smiles as Zatanna approaches them._

Green Arrow: That'd be swell Bats.

 _Zatanna looks at Green Arrow as he walks away._

Zatanna: Did I hear that right?

 _Batman and Zatanna walk away._

Batman: You were right. I need to spend some time with my colleges.

 _He looks at her tenderly, she blushes._

Batman: My friends.

Zatanna: You know there's something I should give you before you leave…

 _Zatanna kisses Batman on the cheek. He is surprised._

 _They look up at the mistletoe on the ceiling._

Zatanna: Merry Christmas Bruce.

 _Merry Christmas one and all!_

 ** _The End._**

 **A lot of people seemed to like this story but I wanted to change it to better fit my style of doing things on this website. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot to get some feedback.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories as well.**

 **Script.**


End file.
